Dragon of the Zero Queen
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: People say our fates are preordained that there is no fighting our fates. I ignored them and challenged my fate anyway and everytime I was met with failure. Until that one fateful day when I was supposed to summon my familiar but I was brought to a world unlike my own and had been there for 10 years it became my true home and my land to rule and protect with Escaflowne my home Gaea


Dragon of the Zero Queen

ESKK: Hello I present to you all my first attempt at an Escaflowne fanfic. Anyway yes it's a crossover involving Familiar of Zero but its AU sense its part reverse summoning and part return home. See I was inspired by the Hunter which is a Bloodborne FoZ fanfic and Evaflowne which is an Evangelion Escaflowne fanfic. Anyway I hope you all stay with me for this fic sense it will knock your socks off. Anyway I'm also seeking a co-writer for this fic sense I really want to see it progress. Anyway read and enjoy and on your way out leave a review.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _"_ _Spells."_

 **"** **Great/Divine/Demonic beings."**

(Scene Break)

*music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or Familiar of Zero only the OC's that may or may not appear in this.

(Start Prelude)

People say we have a destiny laid out before us. Sometimes bad and sometimes good but they always say we have the choice to accept that destiny or fight it. People told me my destiny was to be a bargaining chip for marriage do to my Zero talent in magic but I defied them and kept moving while gritting my teeth and holding my chin high. I had eventually been enrolled into a magic academy as a last ditch effort to prove myself and through it all I kept repeating my mother's Rule of Steel like a mantra but deep down I was scared. I was scared for my future sense even the academy couldn't help me with my magic. Eventually upon my second year we had to summon our familiars and that was my last chance.

I had no room for mistakes, no room for failure, and I either have to win it all or lose it all. I know what awaited me if I failed being labeled a disgrace to my family and either be hidden in my home for the rest of my life or married off to someone they deem "Good enough," to me. I did my chant or at least I think I did, all I know is I did something and next thing I know there's an explosion and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes next I found myself before a woman of otherworldly yet divine beauty which was enhanced by her wings. I had thought I had summoned an Angel before noticing my surroundings and I had thought I must have killed myself with an explosion. But the woman she looked at me kindly and gave me this red ball of sorts, it felt soft and leathery but still carried a weight of metal. She told me my fate laid in Gaea and then everything went white before turning black. When I opened my eyes once more in a completely different world, a world the locals called Gaea or at least what was left of it. Apparently Gaea was destroyed by a monster known only as Judgement the Dragon of eternal damnation and Punishment. And my luck would have it, it attacked and I ended up using my Explosion to make it back off which was apparently a mistake. From what I gather that Dragon was invincible and it had been attacking these people when their ancestors performed a sin so unforgivable that their gods sent Judgment to punish them till they were all dead.

I was appalled when I tried to claim why the founder would punish them for their ancestor's crimes, but I soon learned Gaea wasn't some other land it was a whole different world together. Which meant I performed my biggest mistake yet. Everything that I had worked for, everything that I had done was all for nothing because in the end I was brought to this strange world.

But then an old man saw the sphere I had and he told me what it was. It was the Heart of Escaflowne the Dragon Armor. The old man said only those of royal blood can use Escaflowne's power but the royal family had died out before Judgment had arrived millennia ago. The man said the Winged Goddess had sent me to be there salvation and apparently I was being treated like I was the founder. I tried to deny them but they insisted and the old man took me to the ruins of the Dragon Clans castle and showed my Escaflowne's resting place. The man gave me a knife and told me to form a blood pact with Escaflowne but when I tried to decline I remember first arriving.

I remembered those people's hopeless faces and when I had drove off Judgment they had some hope but knew I would be Judgments first target on its next attack. But when I held that sphere I saw the spark I saw they wanted to hope once more and have something to have faith in. I don't know what drove me but I formed the pact with Escaflowne. Seeing it emerge from its crystal like egg with lights and winds so divine I swore I had gained the aid of a God. When I entered Escaflowne I was shocked it needed my blood to function but as far as I see it was an acceptable loss.

From then until Judgments next attack I helped the people and trained in the ways of the sword. If magic would fail me then I would seek out an alternative. I soon realized Escaflowne had great powers and was a gift to the Dragon Clans Royal Family to use in their times of need. Eventually Judgment appeared and I was ready and I battled the dragon with Escaflowne the Dragons sovereign hence its title as the Dragon Armor and in the end I came out victorious if by a miracle.

The people of Gaea rejoiced at the end of their ancestor's punishment and they rejoiced my name. They thanked me and praised me I was overwhelmed. Then I learned the rest of Gaea needed me and Escaflowne as well. War was coming and I had to prepare and thus I helped the people of Gaea in any way I can. I fought many battles but it would all have been impossible if it wasn't for Saito a young man with amnesia and who I loved very dearly. I battled and fought many foes and the scars of those battles littered my body, my once flawless white skin had scars in many sections, I even lost a limb in one of those battles which was luckily replaced with what they call a full metal prosthetic.

In the end my journey for peace on Gaea came to an end and Gaea had become my home. The people of Gaea though needed a ruler and it became a unanimous vote that I would rule Gaea as its Queen. I remembered what that Angel who I had learned was the Winged Goddess had told me. I humbly accepted and I was crowned as Gaea's first Queen.

Not long after my crowning Saito my loyal knight and I had children and in my 10 years in Gaea I had grown to love its people and sought to protect them with all my strength and Escaflowne. I know once my contract with Escaflowne is ended with my death the Dragon Armor will once again enter a deep sleep.

The Winged Goddess who I guess had converted me into her religion gave me a vision one night. I saw my home but I saw my family were being used as pawns and imprisoned. My friend Henrietta was forced to be a puppet queen when the rebels from Albion had used a stolen magic ring to control her, and worst of all I saw the people I had once known and cared about suffering. But the kicker was only a month had passed in my world but 10 years had passed in Gaea.

10 years could do a lot to change a girl to a woman, but I couldn't just let my home suffer like that to be destroyed by rebellion but that wasn't the end of it. Eventually I saw a major war break out between the humans and the elves with the elves claiming Brimir was evil and I knew Brimir was evil. During my time in Gaea I had learned of my void magic and saw the memory of Brimir slaughtering Elves, Lion like mans, and many other races down to the last child.

I couldn't stomach that I had once worshiped such a racist monster and seeing this was the end of my world I knew what I had to do. I sought my strongest, noblest, and most loyal soldiers and told them we are going to war in another world, my home world. I explained to them my vision and I could not stand idle while my world suffered its inevitable end. Thus we boarded the Dragon Winds my flagship for my airship fleet and with my Void Magic plus Escaflowne's power and the Wing Goddess's blessing I opened a pathway to my world, promising my children I would return soon.

Reconquista had made a very poor error in judgment when they challenged the Dragon of Zero, Queen of Gaea, and Brimir will be rolling in his grave and burning in Hell for the horrors he had done in his time. As for the nobles who blindly follow, him, will learn that there is nothing divine about their right to rule. I am Louise the Zero, Queen of Gaea, bearer of the Dragon Armor Escaflowne, and messenger of the Winged Goddess and those who harm those under my protection will suffer a terrible fate.

(Start Story Tristian Academy of Magic Familiar Exhibition)

The Familiar Exhibition was an even held a few weeks after the Second Year Students summon there familiars. It was a very joyful event for the students especially since Princess Henrietta was a judge for this event. But the students who were once the missing Valier girl's classmates were nervous sense her mother had arrived to learn of her daughter's fate and they were worried that if she found out about their teasing then she would show them why she was called Karen the Heavy Wind. But as the event progressed it quickly turned sour as the rebel forces of Reconquista attacked in an attempt to get the princess while she was vulnerable and claim the Academies treasures for themselves.

They also captured Cattyellia to ensure Karen wouldn't try anything and had her bound in magic suppressing cuffs like a common criminal. The once joyous event was now turned into a battle as Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt had also allied himself with the rebels. It seemed all was lost as Henrietta didn't have enough guards to assist her and the students.

"Now your highness." Came the voice of Jean Juques (MS?) Also known as Viscount Wardes as he looked to the princess. "It would be in your best interest to surrender now, if you do so I can ensure you no harm will come to you or these people." Wardes said as Henrietta glared at the traitor with her blue eyes.

"And how can I be sure you speak truth when you have betrayed all of Tristiana for Reconquista." Henrietta demanded as she glared at Wardes.

"Yes I do agree that my loyalties are… 'Questionable,' but I do intend to keep that promise that no harm will come to you or the people here." Wardes said as his original plan was to have Louise under his control being as she is a Void Mage but that plan went out the window when she had vanished 3 weeks ago. This was a last ditch effort to conquer Tristiana and keep Germania from attempting to aid Tristiana.

"Please don't do it your highness you never believe the words of a traitor." Agnes urged as she had her pistol ready to kill Wardes when given the chance.

Henrietta was beside herself as she knew if she surrendered she would be turned into a puppet of Reconquista or worse dethroned which would put all her people at grave risk. But if she didn't the people here would be lost and war would spark as Henrietta was a rock in a hard place. Sacrifice the few to give her people a reason to fight or save the people here and hope for the best. Henrietta wished Louise was here her courage was always there when she needed it. But now she was alone with no hope of coming out on top, she was about to give her decision before an explosion was heard from the Rebel forces.

Everyone looked and to their shock there was a crater where the number of soldiers once were as soon the sound of an airship was heard as they looked and saw a large metal airship flying in the sky. By the looks of it, it looked to be a royal flag ship of sorts but it didn't belong to any they knew of not even the Elves especially with the symbol on it. Could it be new rebels? No they wouldn't attack fellow allies, could it be pirates? No the flag didn't match any pirate flag either.

That was when people saw the ship coming closer to the ground before from it soldiers jumped out and formed a defensive wall around the innocents. People were shocked even more when strange creatures jumped out, one seemed to be female with animal or beast like traits which was a shock in itself as she seemed to be a hunter or scout of sorts. Next was to their fear an Elf wearing sage like robes with a staff as he seemed to be a healer of sorts, next was a young man with black hair and blue eyes as he carried a large claymore on his back and was armored and ready for battle. Next was what seemed to be a lion like man as he carried a large axe on his back as he roared ready to fight as the axe was far larger than the Lion like man should be able to carry.

That was when all these creatures kneeled before a new figure that jumped with them. She was tall and very well developed as she had pink hair pulled into a long single tail and her clothing was that of royalty ready for battle. On her right hand was a glove as it seemed to carry a crest of sorts meant for a royal family while around her neck was a red crystal that seemed to glow. But the odd thing was this pink haired pink eyed woman carried an odd resemblance to Karin.

"Who are you, how dare you interfere!?" Wardes demanded as the woman glared.

"My Jean Jacques is that any way to greet the girl who was once your fiancé?" The being asked as Wardes was shocked. Wardes then quickly took out the Founders tool and saw it respond to the woman as he was shocked to see this.

"No impossible you can't be!" He called out as the woman glared.

"Reconquista you have performed acts of treason to your kingdom and have dare attempt to harm those who I hold dear." She began as she drew a sword from her back. "Those who harm the loved ones of the Queen of Gaea shall face judgment by my blade. So says I Louise Valier Queen of Gaea." Louise said as that surprised many.

"It can't be." Karin said as this woman was too old to be Louise. 'And she called herself a queen, is she foreign royalty?' Karen wandered as she knew if this possible Louise was her daughter it seemed that wherever she was time moved differently.

"Louise?" Henrietta asked as she was shocked.

"Little Louise?" Eleonore asked as well as she couldn't believe her little sister had become such a grown woman in only 3 weeks.

"Joseph gather your healers and attend to the wounded." Louise said to the elf as the elf nodded.

"At once your majesty." Joseph said as he and his healers went over to the injured and tried to heal them. Some people freaked out a bit but if he was a healer and he was healing them then they would have to look passed it for now. But if this is Louise she might be deemed a witch for having the aid of an elf.

"Baird defend Joseph and his healers and detach a small group to defend the princess." Louise ordered as the lion man nodded.

"At once your highness." He said before he barked orders.

"Saito, Yuna I want you to deal with the ground troops and once done Yuna I want you and your hunters to find and stragglers they can't be allowed to inform their leaders of what transpired or we'll lose the element of surprise." Louise said before the Knight Saito looked to Louise.

"What will you do?" Saito asked as his tone showed worried for a beloved loved one.

"I'll deal with the Golem and those Trolls." Louise said as Reconquista did have chained trolls in their forces.

"As if you can defeat all those beings with just a sword you wench!" Fouquet roared as Louise then charged at the Golem and raised her fist before she jumped up the Golem and punched Fouquet in the stomach with a cracking sound being heard showing Fouquet might have broken ribs. Fouquet fell to the ground as she clutched her stomach as she tried to gasp for breath. "How that wasn't a normal fist, it felt like you hit me with metal." Fouquet said as Louise smirked.

"Don't underestimate Zero it's usually a Zero who surprises you the most." Louise said before the Golem moved and tried to grab Louise as Louise jumped out of the way and cut the Golems arm off with her sword. Louise looked and saw the Trolls and the Golem surrounding her as she sighed. "Looks like I can't keep this hidden for long." Louise said as people were wondering what she was talking about.

"You all are about to be in for a real treat." Joseph said as the injured were curios now.

"Get out of our way commoner!" A soldier demanded as he glared at Saito.

"You and that animal you allied yourself with won't get in our way!" another roared as Saito drew his claymore and held it like nothing.

"Wanna bet?" Saito asked as Yuna then appeared behind them.

"Yeah." She began holding her knives to their necks. "I can kill you all like nothing just like I did just now." Yuna said as before the Soldiers could respond they felt their throats were slit and they fell to the ground dead.

Louise meanwhile pulled off her necklace as it glowed in her hand. _"Oh Winged Goddess this humble servant beseeched thee to aid me in this battle and grant me the instrument of your will, allow this might tool to descend as the Dragon Armor Escaflowne!"_ Louise chanted as soon a magic circle appeared with the wind picking up and from the circle a large golem of sorts appeared and kneeled down as it had a cape and seemed to be organic.

*Insert Escaflowne OST Dance of Curse

The golem's chest opened as Louise removed her cape and upper armor leaving her in her under armor and a cloth like sleeve around her right arm. Louise jumped into the armor before she stood suspended a bit before gauntlets and greaves attached to her as they seemed to be attached to Escaflowne. Soon a chest guard of sorts attached to Louise before the drill like syringes of sorts drilled into her neck area causing her to growl in pain as blood came out showing that the connection between her and Escaflowne was made.

"Let's go Escaflowne!" Louise roared out before moving her limbs like she would her normal body.

(Outside)

Escaflowne moved as people were amazed that this creature was able to move as it then punched a troll square in the face knocking it down. Escaflowne then stepped on the Trolls head crushing the head and causing its blood to spill. Escaflowne then was attacked by the other Trolls before it jumped back and once it was a fair enough distance it began to each for its back. It then produced a dagger of sorts from its back as blood came out of the spot spilling on the ground causing many to look shock. The dagger then opened before extending into a sword as it took a battle stance showing it was ready.

The Trolls charged at Escaflowne as the Dragon Armor then charged slashing at the Trolls with Louise roaring her own battle cry. Escaflowne slashed at the trolls as their blood spewed as Louise's soldiers were taking down Reconquista's ground forces like nothing. Everyone had mixed feelings about this as they were as followed.

Henrietta knew her friend was noble and sometimes quick to anger but she would never call for someone's death unless there was no other option but even then she would try to go for imprisonment. But even if Louise wasn't directly killing them and was handling the larger foes she still ordered her soldiers to kill those people while protecting the students and herself.

Karen was shocked as she never expected her daughter to summon such a large suit of armor. But with her keen hearing she caught the sound of Louise hissing pain after she entered the armor. No doubt the suit must have done something to allow her to use it. But when she saw the suit release blood upon drawing its sword she knew the suit must have fed off blood in some form. If this was a foreign royal then she would of course have her thanks but she would not allow her to prance around these lands and speak heretical words of this "Winged Goddess," or allow her to openly use an armor that needs the user's blood to move.

Wardes was shocked as he had seen Louise's skill with the sword and as a military man he was impress as her stance and her skill were flawless. But what shocked him more was this large suit of armor that from what he gather drew blood from the user if the blood from its weapons holster was anything to go by. But when he saw the suit fight he was amazed with the skill Louise held as he swore she had trained in the military. But what shocked him more was that she and her forces were wiping out his troops like nothing and all without the need for magic.

As Louise's forces wiped out the Reconquista troops Wardes knew he had to bring down that armor dubbed, Escaflowne. He decided to launch his most powerful Wing Magic spell at the armor but Escaflowne saw it and raised its sword to block it. To Wardes shock all he did was make the cape flutter as he did not expect this armor to stand up to one of the most powerful wind spells known.

Escaflowne then jumped away to avoid an attack from a Troll before charging at the Troll and stabbing at its neck before cutting the head off. It was soon that all that was left was the Golem as Fouquet was shocked to see that this Golem had wiped out the Trolls. Fouquet then sent his golem at Escaflowne but the Dragon Armor blocked the attack with its arm as Fouquet was shocked. Escaflowne then use its sword to cut off the Golems arm before spinning and stabbing at it in its core as without its core it would fall apart till it could be reformed. Fouquet fell as Escaflowne caught him as Fouquet was now scared knowing it could crush her and not bat an eye.

Escaflowne then threw Fouquet to the guard who caught him as she looked to them. "Tie her up and take her wand, she won't be much of a threat without her precious magic of hers." Louise said as Fouquet was shocked that Louise already knew.

The guards were confused before removing Fouquet's hood revealing that he was actually a she and more importantly she was actually Osmond's secretary. Wardes was shocked and scared as nothing could stop this golem called Escaflowne as he tried to step back but Yuna and Saito held him making sure he wouldn't escape.

*End OST

Escaflowne then kneeled down before its chest open that Wardes got a better look at it as it seemed to open in an organic way. Once it was opened Louise who was getting out drew her sword and pointed it at Wardes. "Former Viscount Wardes you are guilty of treason to your kingdom, the crown, your fiancé, and your title as Viscount to ally yourself with rebels." Louise began as she pointed her sword at Wardes neck. "Though I can easily dispense your judgment I will leave that for the royal family to decide." Louise said as she glanced to Henrietta's Musketeers who got the message and grabbed Wardes before taking him away.

"You can't do this to me, this kingdom is doomed no matter who you put on the throne!" Wardes roared as he was taken away.

"Keep screaming that in the stalks I hear the prisoners there like screamers." Louise said as her hair which framed her face covered her right side a bit in a mysterious sort of way. Louise then sheathed her sword before turning to Yuna. "Yuna you already know what you have to do hunt down any stragglers and make sure they don't return to Albion lethal force is approved but leave a few alive we need information." Louise said as Yuna nodded.

"Got it Queen Louise." Yuna said before she ran over to her hunters and left the area to locate any Reconquista survivors.

Louise then turned to the group as Saito grabbed her cape ready to return it to her. "Louise." Henrietta began before Karin stopped her. "Karin why are you trying to stop me?!" Henrietta demanded as she glared at Karin.

"Princess think for a minute this can't be my daughter she's far too old especially sense she had been gone for only 3 years." Karin said as Louise looked to her.

"I can assure you mother it is me… Do you remember when I was a child I ran to you one night scared thinking there was a monster in my room, and you told me if a monster were to ever threaten your daughter you would hunt it down kill it and hang its head on the fireplace like a trophy." Louise said as Karin was shocked as was Eleonore and Cattelyia sense they were told this when Karin was at her weakest.

"Louise…" Karin said as she never revealed that to anyone except her other two daughter.

Karin walked torts her daughter before Louise stepped back and turned away. "I'm sorry mother I can't return certain duties prevent me from ever returning." Louise said as Karin was shocked before glare.

"And what are those duties." Karin said with her cold glare but Louise showed no response to it.

"3 weeks ago this time my magic with the intervention of a Goddess known simply as the Winged Goddess brought me to another world called Gaea. I was there for ten years where I rose from an unknown to its hero and eventually its queen all with the aid of the power of this Escaflowne." Louise said as Escaflowne began to vanish as it returned to its amulet around Louise's neck. "The reason I returned was because Escaflowne and the Winged Goddess gave me a vision of this worlds future and it's not ideal for anyone and this future, no this doomsday was caused by the continued belief in Brimir who may have had void but was the farthest thing from a God as he can be." Louise said as she then began to walk to her forces.

"What are you saying Louise?" Karen asked as she didn't like where this was going.

"I'm going to wage war against Brimir and his church to save this world before eventually returning to Gaea so the next time we meet mother it will probably be on the battle field." Louise said as Karen and everyone was shocked that Louise a once devoted follower had strayed and is now worshiping what they call a false goddess.

Karen sent them a glare to keep them silent add the fact that Louise did have her healers tend to them. No doubt in Karen's mind the reason Louise is telling her this is because she wants to get something off her chest.

"Louise you can't possibly be thinking of starting a war you never experienced true war and battles." Karen said before Louise turned around and sent the coldest glare at Karen ever as if insulted at what she said and no doubt Louise's forces were agreeing with Louise.

"I've never seen war… how dare you insinuate that! I've seen war, I've seen bloodshed, and I've seen tragedy my body itself is proof of that!" Louise roared as Karen was shocked before to the shock of many Louise ripped off her shirt and upper armor and even her right cloth sleeve to reveal a body no one expected to see. What they had hoped was flawless skin accompanied by her new grown body was actually a body riddled with scars as there was even one between her breasts as that wasn't the most shocking. Karen was wide eyed as she saw her daughter's entire right arm was gone and replaced with what looked like a metal prosthetic.

Karen knew that each scar upon a body had a story but the amount of scars on her body Louise had seen many battles and they have all changed her. Karen had never wanted her daughter to go through war like she did but now Karen had seen it was pointless and Louise had be dealt with the full force of war sense Karen didn't have as nearly many scars as Louise did. Karen even saw a burn scar on Louise's left shoulder area as Henrietta covered her mouth in shock while many students looked away.

Louise then turned back around as Karen had to ask now. "Why tell me all this, why admit you're going to go to war against Brimir?" Karen asked as Louise must have had a reason for turning away.

"Closure." Louise began as Karen was surprised. "I need to get this off my chest I need to hear the truth from you so just answer me this question." Louise began as Karen was wondering what it was. "Did you ever hold any love for me as your daughter, did you see me as anything more than a bargaining chip in the game called politics even after my failures with magic?" Louise asked as Karen was shocked she would ask such a question.

"Louise why would you ask that?" Karen asked as Louise clamped her eyes shut wanting the true answer.

"Just answer me! I need to know so when we do meet in the battle field I won't end up asking the questions of why!" Louise yelled as Karen looked and saw there was more to it.

"That can't be the only reason Louise." Karen said as Louise still had her back to her showing there were scars on her back as well.

"Your right, 10 years had passed in Gaea and I've grown up and also gained a family of my own." Louise said as Karen was shocked.

"Wait Louise are you saying?" Karen asked knowing that if Louise speaks the truth then that would make her a grandmother.

"Yes I'm asking not just for myself by my own children so when I return to Gaea they would at least have something connecting them to their grandparents." Louise said as many were shocked. But if Louise spoke truth then that would mean sense Louise is the queen of this place called Gaea then she would of course need heirs to succeed her on the throne. "So just answer the question please." Louise said as Karen remembered her rule of steel and knew she had to be strong here for her daughter.

"Yes… I did love you as my daughter, I was scared when you and your sisters were born that I wouldn't be a proper mother, show you the love and affection that you three needed, when Cattelyia was shown to be ill I had feared it was my fault and that I had failed her, then when Eleonore was born I tried a different approach but I ended up failing her in some way as well, then you came along Louise and I tried to instill the Rule of Steel but I had failed you as well. Perhaps Karin of the Heavy Winds was never meant to be a mother." Karin finally admitted before falling to her knees.

"So Louise please I ask for your forgiveness for allowing you to go through the hells of war for 10 years and for a horrible childhood in the place that should have been your home." Karen said as Louise still looked away from Karen.

"Mother… you have my forgiveness you always had it." Louise said while looking away but Saito could see it. A tear drop fell to the ground as Louise began to turn around with her hair covering her eyes before walking over to Karen and giving her a paper. Karen looked at the paper and to her shock saw Louise, with that young knight she had called Saito both of which were holding two children one that looked to be a boy of 7 years of age and one that looked to be a newborn as the 7 year old smiled. The boy had the name pointed torts him named Van and the new born who she saw was a girl was named Karen which surprised Karen.

"Goodbye mother." Louise said before walking away. No one dared try and stop her as once the injured were tended to Louise's' forces returned to their airship and flew off. Everyone could agree that a fact remained constant through all this. A revolution had begun and all of Halgeknia will be caught in it and they will have to decide whose side to fight beside Gaea's or the Church of Brimir.

"Louise." Karen said as she looked at the picture of her grandchildren as she had to decide kill Louise and Saito and rob these two of their parents or fight by Louise's side and destroy the very foundation of their society.

Henrietta on the other hand already knew what she was going to do upon becoming Queen and that would probably cause her to become an enemy to the nobility and the church. But in the end she had to do it for Louise's, no the worlds sake. This worlds eyes will be opened much like Louise's had and once that was done what was made hidden shall be laid bare to see and from all this revolution will be in the air.

This is the vision, The Vision of Escaflowne

(TBC)

ESKK: Well see you all next time once I found a cowriter for this. Anyway leave a review everyone


End file.
